kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Vez'nan
Vez'nan is the third and final non-premium boss in Kingdom Rush. He has the lowest health of any boss in the game, but also hits the hardest of any boss. Description "The most evil being you will encounter. Watch out for his evil bad jokes!" During the stage, Vez'nan periodically casts a spell which disables towers. The spell is initially dispellable by clicking on the tower rapidly, however after a few seconds the spell becomes indispellable and will only end after several seconds. As the stage progresses, Vez'nan will cast the spell simultaneously on more and more towers, making it nearly impossible to dispel all of them before they become indispellable. Vez'nan can also summon Demon Spawns and Demon Hounds from the summoning circles on the map. His Soul Drain attack instantly destroys a single soldier. This attack does not work on Rock elementals. When his humanoid form is killed, Vez'nan will transform into a winged fire-breathing demon, which must also be killed. Information card Forms Vez'nan has two forms: the first one is the one seen in his castle, and then when he comes out to fight. After he runs out of health, he transforms into his second, giant form. Quotes Vez'nan has a full repertoire of jarring taunts, threatening phrases, and ironic culture references that he uses to unnerve his foes. Fortunately, he is easily ignored... *Intro sequence: **It is good you made it this far! **You'll make a fine addition to my head collection! **Mmmh! I don't think that will work! ** Zzzzz!!! Need a strategy guide? *Start: **Let's see what you are made of! *I love the smell of blasphemy at midnight... *Dyin' time's here! *Kneel before me! *Bah! A mere apprentice could defeat you! *You're not even a challenge... *Would you kindly die already? *You will be baked, and then there will be cake. *All your base are belong to us! *Haha! Who you gonna call? *I am darkness and fire incarnate! *Yes we shall pass! *I say thee nay! *I am your nightmares made flesh! *Face your doom! *There will be no dawn...for men. *There is no life in the void. Only death. *Prepare for unforseen consequences. *Good! I can feel your anger! *(Wave 5 with orcs and trolls) Remember these old friends? *Fear is the mind-killer. *Heeeeeere's Vez'nan! *I am not afraid of the dark, the dark is afraid of ME. *Surrender, and your death shall be quick. *You are so WEAK! *Abandon all hope! *I'll enjoy every minute of this! *Why so SERIOUS? *You are a mere insect before me! *I may be bad, but I feel GOOOOOD! *Leaking: **OMG, you are a complete fail! **Resistance is futile! **Bwahahaha HA HA HA!! **Seriously, are you even trying? *(Boss entrance) Looks like it's time for me to go POSTAL! Strategy * Remember to build towers at the bottom of the map. During the final waves, Vez'nan creates enemies in the bottom pentagram, leaving you very little time to kill them. * Upgrade your towers before creating new ones; this will prevent Vez'nan from disabling many towers simultaneously. * If you do not have time to cancel all of Vez'nan's spells, free the most powerful towers and the towers which are closest to Vez'nan's troops. * The same barracks upgrade cannon fodder tactic used against J.T. also works to easily kill Vez'nan. Use a barracks on Vez'nan's path or sell another tower and build a barracks. The barracks should be near Every time a soldier melee attacks Vez'nan, he stops moving briefly to destroy the soldier. Immediately upgrade the barracks to create fresh troops to attack again. When the barrack is maxed out on level 4, sell it and build another barracks. Meanwhile use reinforcements as often as possible to slow him down in the same way. Repeat this process and Vez'nan will make very slow progress whiile taking steady damage from nearby towers. *Another way for defeating Vez'nan is to use Elementals in the "Cannon Fodder" tactic. Elementals are better to use than Soldiers because they have more health, are stronger, it takes Vez'nan two hits to kill them, and Vez'nan's "Soul Drain" attack does not work on Elementals because they are just made of rock and have no soul. Trivia His health being 6,666 and his attack being 666-999 seems like a reference to the number 666, which represents Satan. This is also supported by his evil nature and his second form looking like a Devil. Also, in the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge, you will notice that since Vez'nan is dead, there is a "FOR SALE" sign in the Dark Tower. At the end of the game, during the ending, Vez'nan's staff is picked up by a mysterious person. Appearances * The Dark Tower Vez'nan Castle.PNG|Vez'nan in his castle. Vez'nan Spell.PNG|Vez'nan casting a spell. Vez'nan 2 Fire.PNG|Vez'nan (second form) breathing fire at Reinforcements. Vez'nan Dead.PNG|Vez'nan, dying. Vez'nan Boom.PNG|Vez'nan exploding. Category:Enemies Category:Boss